1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates in general to a solar conversion system that collects and concentrates solar energy, then converts the collected/concentrated energy into electricity. More specifically, the present disclosure includes a solar conversion system having an array of solar collectors open to ambient conditions, and arranged to maximize the solar energy collected for the given area of the array.
2. Description of Prior Art
Solar collection systems that concentrate solar energy generally employ a number of collectors; each having a reflective side configured to focus the reflected light onto a solar conversion cell. Because the solar energy is concentrated, the reflective surface area exceeds the conversion cell area by a significant amount. Solar collection and conversion systems often consolidate the collectors into a solar array, thereby boosting the electricity generating capacity of the conversion system. The collectors within an array are typically positioned within a localized area to minimize the total area of the array. Reducing array size can also reduce the other components and material hat make up an array, such as wiring, frame structures, and the like.
An example of a prior art array 30 is shown in a side perspective view in FIG. 1 having a number of parabolic-shaped collectors 32. Each collector 32 typically has a concave and convex side and all with their concave sides facing forward. Generally, a reflective surface 34 is provided on the concave side of each collectors 32. The collectors 32 are shown mounted on their bottom edge 33 with their upper end 35 inclined rearward to direct their concave sides at an angle between horizontal and vertical. Solar energy is shown represented as sun rays 36 that contact the reflective surface 34 and that typically are reflected away as reflected rays 37 towards a receiver 38. The concave configuration of the reflective surface 34 is usually designed to converge the reflected rays 37 so they are concentrated when reaching the receiver 38. A solar conversion cell (not shown) is generally provided on the receiver 38 to receive and convert the concentrated reflected rays 37 into electricity. The array 30 is often within a housing 40 having a cover 42 spanning the space above the array 30. Although the cover 42 may be transparent, some of the rays 36 from the sun reflect from the cover 42 and do not reach the reflective surfaces 34 of the collectors 32.
An overhead plan view of a portion of the array 30 is shown in FIG. 1A representing the perspective of the sun rays 36 (FIG. 1) when reaching the array 30. The spacing between forward and rearward collectors 32, combined with the incline of each collector 32 from the bottom edge 33 to the upper edge 35, casts a shadow on each rearward collector 32 along its bottom edge 33 formed by the upper edge 35 on a corresponding forward collector 32. The shaded bottom edge 33 of each collector 32 is illustrated with a dashed line.
Another prior art example of a solar array 30A is illustrated in an overhead view in FIG. 2. In this example, an arrangement of collectors 32A are assembled where the outer periphery of each individual collector 32A is hexagonal. The collectors 32A are bowl-like parabolic members having an upward facing concave side that is provided with a reflective surface 34A. A transparent cover 42A spans between the outer periphery of each collector 32A that provides a mounting surface for a receiver 38A. The receiver 38A is shown disposed above the midsection of the collector 32A offset from its reflective surface 34A. When the solar array 30A is set in the path of sunlight, sun rays 36A contact the reflected surfaces 34A and reflect as reflected rays 37A. The reflective surfaces 34A are shaped to direct and concentrate the reflected rays 37A at their respective receivers 38A. The presence of the receivers 38A above the collectors 32A shades at least a portion of the reflective surface 34A.